general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert and Holly Scorpio
| status = Divorced | image1 = File:Robert-holly.gif | caption1 = Tristan Rogers and Emma Samms as | type = | official = | gender = Male, Female | age = | residence = | parents = Charles Sutton (Holly's father) | siblings = Mac Scorpio (Robert's brother) Paloma Sutton (Holly's sister) | children = Robin Scorpio-Drake (Robert's daughter; born 1977) Ethan Lovett (Holly's son; born 1987) | grandchildren = Emma Scorpio-Drake (Robert's granddaughter, via Robin; born 2008; revised to 2005) Noah Scorpio-Drake (Robert's grandson, via Robin; born 2017) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Robert Scorpio and Holly Sutton Scorpio are popular fictional characters and former supercouple from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting Robert has been portrayed by actor Tristan Rogers, on and off, since the character's debut in 1980. Holly was portrayed by actress Emma Samms. Couple history |-|1983-93= Holly Sutton first met Robert Scorpio through their mutual affiliation with Luke Spencer. Robert was best friends with Luke, and Holly was previously in a relationship with Luke. During Holly's relationship with Luke, she was kidnapped by members of her own family and Robert teamed up with Luke to go to Vancouver, British Columbia, and rescue her. After rescuing Holly, Luke and Holly returned home, but got into a fight over Holly's deception about her past as a con artist. In a fit of anger, Luke packed up his things and headed towards the mountains. Shortly afterwards, news arrived that there had been an avalanche and Luke was presumed dead, however in actuality, Luke had only broken his back and was recuperating in a remote hospital. A grief stricken Holly later found out that she was pregnant with Luke’s child and she was also about to be deported. In honor of Luke’s memory, Robert offered to marry Holly to keep her in the States and to help her raise Luke’s child. Holly agreed and they were married, but unfortunately after the wedding Holly suffered a miscarriage. Through it all, Robert was there to support Holly and help her through and from there, their love story began. Their marriage was only supposed to be temporary but soon the couple fell in love for real. After recovering from the miscarriage, Robert and Holly became closer and started working together to solve the "Who killed Susan Moore?" murder mystery. Around this time, an old flame of Robert's came to town and impacted their relationship. Jealousy over Robert's past with this woman, pushed Holly to truly act on her growing feelings for Robert and the two soon consummated their marriage. The very next day, Holly came face to face with Luke again. Robert and Holly were both shocked and dismayed when Luke returned alive and well. Luke was devastated to discover that his best friend and ex-lover had not only gotten married, but had actually fallen for one another as well. This ignited one of General Hospital's best love triangle stories. Holly found herself torn between the two men for a while; however, she came to realize the only man she ever truly loved was Robert. After this decision, the three went on to become friends again and Holly even joined Robert on an adventure down to Mexico to clear Luke's name. Robert and Holly Scorpio went on to become one of the most successful couples in GH history. Luke reunited with his first love Laura Webber Spencer and later Luke and Laura left town together, leaving Robert and Holly to continue on with their lives. When Luke and Laura left, the Scorpios took over as the main Supercouple on the show and helped maintain the show's stellar ratings. Robert and Holly were hailed by the fans and the press as the most romantic couple in Daytime. They broke the mold of soap couples by being happily married, totally devoted to each other while never being boring and always being frontburner. The chemistry, romance, class, sexiness and charm of this couple would delight millions of fans for the next few years to come. In 1985, Robert and Holly’s marriage was put to the test when Robert’s secret ex-wife Anna Devane came to town. This shocking development caused lots of lying and bickering and drove a wedge into Robert and Holly’s relationship, but they were able to reconcile with one another and decided to move to Australia to get away from all the unwanted drama. Holly went to Australia first, but Robert stayed behind to tie up loose ends. However, just after Holly left for Australia, Robert found a young girl in his home and it was soon revealed that the girl was Robin Scorpio, Robert’s daughter with Anna, that she had kept hidden from him. After an adventure in the Asian Quarter with Robin and Anna, with Robert getting to know his daughter, he finally was able to join Holly in Australia. In 1987, Robert returned home to Port Charles with the sad news that Holly had been killed in a plane crash. Robert spent the next few years mourning the loss of his wife and going from one failed relationship to another before remarrying Anna in 1991 after the death of Anna's own husband, Duke Lavery. In 1992 Holly returned to Port Charles, making Robert and Anna's marriage invalid, and it was revealed that she had been in a car accident and fell into a coma. The coma lasted for two years and during this time, Holly’s family did not let Robert know that his wife was alive. When Holly awoke, she found her husband engaged to another woman and feeling that it was too late to regain her life and happiness with Robert, she made the painful decision to stay away from him, to allow Robert his happiness. When Robert and Holly’s paths crossed again, Robert was shocked to find Holly alive. During their bittersweet reunion, Holly kept her true feelings for Robert a secret, so that she would not destroy his happiness with Anna. Robert was hurt and angry over the circumstances that had kept them apart, but in a short amount of time, he came to entrust Robin into the care of both Holly and his brother Mac Scorpio, while he left town to find Anna, who had been kidnapped. While Robert was gone looking for Anna, Holly and Robin forged a strong bond that became even stronger when the news arrived, that Anna and Robert had died in an explosion. Before going in search of Anna, Robert had divorce papers drawn up upon Holly's request to dissolve their marriage. However, after his and Anna's deaths, Holly tore up the divorce papers in grief. Devastated over Robert's "death", Holly continued to help Mac care for Robin and later dated Bill Eckert, Luke's look-alike cousin, before leaving Port Charles in 1993. |-|2006-12= In February of 2006, Robert turned up alive and well and this news brought Holly back to Port Charles. After seeing her supposedly dead ex-husband Robert on TV and very much alive, Holly decides to get even with him by demanding a huge payout for the antidote to cure a mutant strain of encephalitis that had infected several residents of Port Charles, including Robert’s daughter Robin. This was a very different Holly than had ever been seen before. Holly claimed that her drastic and rash actions were a result of her extreme hurt and anger over Robert really being alive all these years and not telling anyone. During this storyline, she reunites with both Robert and Luke, before being hauled off to prison. Holly later manages to escape and goes on the run from bounty hunters with Robert and Luke. In the Markaam Islands, the trio are joined by Robert's daughter Robin, Luke's daughter Lulu Spencer, Patrick Drake, Robin's boyfriend, Tracy's son Dillon Quartermaine, Anna, and Luke's current wife Tracy Quartermaine. The rivalry between Luke and Robert for Holly's affections is briefly rekindled during this adventure and Holly plans a great escape with some found jewels, but her plan is thrwated when Anna interferes. Holly once again returned to Port Charles in 2009 to answer the question of whether or not new arrival, Australian born, Ethan Lovett was her son and also to reveal if Luke or Robert was his father. Ethan had previously met Holly while off on his travels, after his adopted parents died when he was 15, but he had no idea that Holly was his biological mother. During this encounter, Holly told Ethan about Luke and Robert and gave him a picture of the two men, which he carried with him when he went to Port Charles to find Luke. Holly confirms that she is Ethan's mother and initially reveals that Robert is his father, but after Robin tells Ethan that Robert was in Port Charles and not with Holly when he was conceived, Holly confesses that Luke is Ethan’s father. After a DNA test between Luke and Ethan, this truth was confirmed. Both Luke and Ethan were angry with Holly for keeping this secret and Ethan felt hurt and abandoned, but Holly made peace with them both before she once again left town for London, England presumably to be with Robert. Holly returned to Port Charles again in 2012, just in time to stop Helena Cassadine from killing Ethan, at Wyndemere castle. Helena wanted revenge on Luke for killing her son Stavros Cassadine, so she was going to kill one of Luke's sons for retribution. Holly runs into the room and stops Helena just as she gives the order to kill Ethan. Holly explains that Helena would have nothing to gain by killing Ethan because he was Robert's son and not Luke's. Helena does not believe Holly at first, but after Holly continues to stress that her story is true, Helena halts her revenge and orders a DNA test on Luke and Ethan. Helena and her minions leave to conduct the test leaving Holly, Luke and Ethan alone. With Helena gone, Luke and Ethan demand the truth and Holly tells them she lied to save Ethan and Ethan really is Luke's biological son. Luke then leaves the two to go find Anna and comfort her over the loss of her daughter Robin, which left Holly and Ethan time to bond. Luke finds Anna who shares with him that she is really worried about Robert, so Luke goes off to find him. Luke finds Robert on the side of a bridge about to jump off out of grief over losing Robin. In an effort to save his best friend and give him a purpose to continue living, Luke lies to Robert by telling him that Ethan is Robert's son, not his. Luke also tells him that Helena has taken Ethan captive and he needs to be rescued immediately. Luke then returns to Wyndemere and asks for Ethan's help in keeping up the lie. Holly is hesitant of of the plan, but finally agrees to go along with it, because it would keep Ethan safe from Helena. Ethan says goodbye to his parents and then leaves Port Charles. Soon after he leaves, Robert arrives at Wyndemere ready to save Ethan. Holly expresses her condolences to Robert and comforts him. She then decides that she should accompany Robert to keep him off Ethan's trail and keep the ruse up for as long as possible. Holly and Luke say goodbye and then Holly leaves with Robert to find "their son." Wedding video Robert and Holly were married in a quicky legal ceremony at the mayor's office in order to keep her from being deported on February 7, 1983. Photo gallery RobertHollyGH.jpg RobertHolly.jpg HollyRobertGH.jpeg HollyRobert.jpg HollyRobert1.jpg RnH.jpg RnH2.jpg RnH3.jpg Robholly.gif Roberthollypool.jpg RnHsauna.jpg RnHolls.jpg Lukehollyrobert.jpg Hollyrobert2.jpg Hollyrobert.jpg References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Supercouples Category:General Hospital couples Category:Scorpio family